-Funky Play- Yuuki
Skills Character Story This character has specific story events that are revealed by unlocking their level attributes using Decryption Keys. Level 10 Yuuki: Here goes! How do you like...THIS! Asuna: Awesome solo, Yuuki! You've gotten really good at the bass. Yuuki: Thanks! I've barely ever even touched an instrument before, so I'm super excited about all of this! I might not be able to stop! Asuna: I know! It feels so good when you manage to play well and it actually sounds nice. Yuuki: Exactly! And you can totally tell when you have the right answer! It's so much fun! Asuna: Huh? What do you mean by "right answer"? Yuuki: How do I explain it...? Know how when you're fighting, you might hit your opponent, but you never know if you've won until your opponent goes down for good? Asuna: Okay, I'm following so far. You mean you can't celebrate until your opponent is defeated? Yuuki: Yeah. Well, with music, you know the second you play a note whether or not it's the right answer. So it feels great when you get a lot of notes right in a row. Asuna: Hehe, I see. That's a fun way of looking at it! So every correct strum is it's own burst of accomplishment and satisfaction. Yuuki: Yeah, exactly! I love it! It's such a rush! Level 30 Yuuki: Hmm... Asuna: Yuuki? Aren't you practicing? Yuuki: I started thinking about the bass player's role in a band... And I'm kinda sad now. Asuna: What? Why? Yuuki: Bass is a really low sound. It doesn't stand out like vocals or guitar. It's generally there to support all the other instruments... Asuna: Oh... Yuuki, do you want to play another instrument? Yuuki: No, that's not it. It's not that I want to be the center of attention or anything... Nut what we were talking about the other day got me thinking. About comparing music to battle. The bass player's gotta be solid and trustworthy to support the band as a whole, right? Asuna: What do you mean? Yuuki: When we party, I'm DPS, right? So, what's the equivalent of DPS in a band? I figure it's vocals, guitar, or a piano. An instrument that stands out a bit. A bassist is like support, like a healer: without them the DPS can't really DPS. I never realized that. And I think that deep down, I looked down on support classes. Does...that make me a bad person? Asuna: Yuuki... I think you're worrying too much. And I think that realizing the value of support roles is a really good thing. So! Why not use this newfound knowledge and change up your playstyle. Yuuki: Well... I guess I could... But... I kinda like the way I play games. I don't know if I want to change... Asuna: Well, if that's how you feel, why not try experimenting?! Yuuki: What do you mean? Asuna: Try battling as a back-row support class, and not a front-line fighter! I think you'll learn a lot from the experience! Yuuki: I'll...think about it. Level 50 Nori: Alright, guys, this next boss is easy, right?! Jun: Yeah! Talken: Y-Yeah! We got it! Tecchi: Are you ready too, Yuuki? Yuuki: ... Siune: Is everything all right, Yuuki? Yuuki: Hey, guys? I have a little request... Siune: What is it? Yuuki: Is it okay if I try a role other than DPS in our next boss battle? Jun: Whaaat? You want to play something besides DPS?! Nori: Specifically, what do you have in mind? Yuuki: I-I was thinking...maybe a healer? Something back-row... Siune: Are you feeling sick? You can sit out if you need to. Yuuki: N-No, that's not it... I just want to see what battles are like from a different perspective... Tecchi: But you don't have any healing or buff abilities to speak of. Talken: Yeah. It'd be a really sub-optimal way to play your build. Yuuki: I guess you're right... Siune: ...Hey, guys? The next boss isn't that tough. How about we let her give it a try? We can load her up with healing items and have her watch the battle and give us orders. Nori: Hmmm... I guess that'd be fine. Sure. Jun: Just don't mess us up, Yuuki! Talken: If you're having trouble, let us know! Tecchi: Got it. So Yuuki's our healer next boss battle. Siune, you're on mid-range buffs and DPS. Sinue: Got it! Yuuki: Thanks, everyone! Category:Characters Category:Yuuki Category:Wind Characters Category:Lance Characters Category:5 Star Characters